


Something there that wasn't there before

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay smiled at Theon who looked puzzled, ever since they arrived at Winterfell Rasay had been acting different towards him almost…kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something there that wasn't there before

Ramsay smiled at Theon who looked puzzled, ever since they arrived at Winterfell Ramsay had been acting different towards him almost…kind

 

Theon:

There's something sweet and almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

 

Theon smiled back sheepishly and saw a brief look of guilt cross the young Bolton’s face as he saw Theon’s ruined teeth

 

Ramsay:

He glanced this way, I thought I saw

And when I looked he didn't flinch at my gaze

No it can't be, I'll just ignore

But then He's never looked at me that way before

 

Ramsay held out his arm for Theon as they walked around the ruined castle

 

Theon:

New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

 

As they were walking they were noticed by Roose and Walda Bolton who were talking to fake Arya. They all smiled as they boys walked past deep in conversation

 

Roose:

Well, who'd have thought?

 

Roose sang with a small grin

 

Walda:

Well, bless my soul

 

Walda laughed leaning on her husband happily

 

Jeyne:

Well, who'd have known?

 

Jeyne smiled knowing that they’d never marry her to Ramsay now

 

Walda:

Well, who indeed?

 

Walda said handing Roose a bag of coins from the bet they’d taken

 

Roose:

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

 

Roose grinned even more as he pocketed the money and watched his son timidly flirt.

 

Walda:

It's so peculiar.

 

Walda shook her head fondly watching as Ramsay lent in to kiss Theon

 

All three:

We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

 

They all grinned as both boys rushed off somewhere holding hands.

 

Jeyne:

You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

 

Jeyne beamed so happy she now wouldn’t have to marry the sadist.

 

Walda:

There may be something there that wasn't there before

 

Walda leaned in a kissed her husband as Jeyne took that moment to sneak off giggling


End file.
